


A Mosaic Of Imperfection

by Neon_Misc_Color



Series: More Important than Survival - Love [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Enjoy!, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mind Manipulation, Most tags will come true over time, No antis plz!, Pain, There will be a lot of chapters :), True Love, Violence, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Misc_Color/pseuds/Neon_Misc_Color
Summary: It takes its place during season 4 when the Hordak still thought Entrapta had betrayed him.Will true love eventually win? Will She-Ra and the princesses be able to free the universe from the Horde Prime? What will happen to Prime and his army? Will everyone have their happily ever after? You will find out all this and much more in this story .....!Stay tuned .........
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Perfuma (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Horde Prime (She-Ra), Glimmer/Horde Prime (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Series: More Important than Survival - Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736518
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So guys this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed it and liked it! There is a lot more to come... This is just the beginning. Tell me in the comments what do you think about it and what you want me to improve on it. Next chapters will be longer. Please leave a comment and tell me if you like it and what do you want to see next.

Hordak was broken .... A lot of things have happened in the last couple of days and it took his brain a while to process it all. His lab partner, Entrapta, abandoned him, betrayed him ... He couldn't understand it .... No....  
He didn't want to believe it. After everything they went through together, so many experiments, failed attempts ... was it all a lie?  
The story of imperfection ...? How beautiful imperfection was? Was she just pretending all this time... That they were friends ... Was it a lie? 

But then why did she do all this? Why did she make him new armor and make him stronger? Why would she help him build a portal? Did she do all this to get close to him, to discover his weaknesses, and to use them against him? Was she capable of such a thing? ...........

There were so many questions in his head that he began to feel pain.

He opened the door of his sanctum and walked out. He walked in the dark halls. He reached Her room and went inside ... On one of the walls was a photo of Entrapta, Scorpia and Catra. Smile covered his face. On it Entrapta looked so ... happy ... She always seemed happy while she was in The Fright Zone ..... at least he thought so ....

He shook his head."

He decided not to think about it anymore - about her. She may have been his friend but she betrayed him and abandoned him and is now on the side of his enemies….

He must let go of all the memories of her. To erase everything .... As if nothing had happened .... As if she had never been here and walked through these halls ....

Suddenly there was a sound in the corner of the room .... It was Emily ... It was strange to Hordak that she didn't take her robot friend with her.

"Ha, well played Princess .... Not only did you abandon me but you also left your robot .... It seems that imperfect things do not mean anything to you ....

I think this is why you left us...  
We weren't good enough for you - I wasn't good enough for you. "

" You managed to enchant and disrupt both my brain and...... - heart to the point that I actually fell in lo.... with. you. .....".


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short. Sorry about that.... The next one will be a lot longer. :)

"Hordak!" 

"What are you doing here? Why are we not attacking!" 

\- Ah, that little brat-Catra!  
He thought in his head.

Hordak just couldn't stand her!Who is she to question his authority and orders? Recently, she has become very arrogant, she is beginning to think that she is someone and something, that she can command him, him, Lord Hordak, the leader of the Horde! How dare she? He'll have to show her where she belongs - he made a mental note.

“ What is it, force captain. - Catra? ”

“ Lord Hordak, the rebellion is now weak, we should attack until the princesses expect it. We need to finish this once and for all. I've already figured out where to attac- …. “

“That's enough, force captain! First you wanted to activate the portal and now you want to attack without a plan! “

“But I- ....” 

“I've had enough of your excuses! I don't need your help with this. We will attack when I say so.  
Is that clear or should I clarify more ?!.... “

“Yes, Lord Hordak ... “

“Good, dismissed”.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Imperfection is beautiful! At least to me ...."_

"Ah-".

Hordak awoke from a dream. He couldn't get that moment out of his head. Her face glowing like an endless sky full of stars. Even after so long, he couldn't forget HER . That smile, a smile that would light her face when she would discovered something new and fascinating. Her contours of face, neck, shoulders, waist-

What's wrong with him !?  
He has to distract himself from such thoughts .... He should focus on something else to get those thoughts out of his mind.  
He got up and headed for the sanctum. He took his comunication pad and called Catra.

"Catra, I want you to gather all the force captains and bring them to my throne room. We'll have a meeting in the next hour.

"Is there anything in particular I should know?"

"Just do as you were told."

==========

As soon as the screen went black, Catra immediately began to scream.

"Aaah! I can't stand him! Ever since the portal exploded he's been acting weird!"

"Didn't he always act weird?" Scorpia asked.

"Well yes, but you know, that, now he's acting even stranger. I know that he was never leaving his sanctum before, but there was a time when he became more open to others, he wasn't so mysterious and all that .... And now he's closing himself there again and don't let anyone in ... unless of course it's important. "

"Yes yes you are right."  
"But now when I think better, he started to act like that when you sent Entrapta to Beast Island and I think-"

"I told you not to mention THAT!"

Whenever Scorpia mentioned that moment, Catra would lose control of herself. Now she stuck her claws into the wall next to Scorpia's face. She had a look in her eyes that was full of anger, and again it was as cold as ice that could even extinguish the sun.

"Repeat after me! Entrapta betrayed Hordak, went with the princesses, and is now again part of the rebellion."  
"Say it again!"

"Entrapta ...... ... betrayed .....Hordak, ..... went with the princesses and is now part of the rebellion again."

"Good. I don't want to hear you talk about it anymore!"

She left the room and went to do what Hordak had told her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys I hope you like this chapter please leave a comment and a kydo. I want to know what do you all think about this.
> 
> Cannot wait for Season 5!!!
> 
> Love ya all!!

Scorpia sighed. Catra has been acting stranger than usual lately. Since returning from Crimson Waste, Catra has become colder and more cruel ... even to her .... She knew that Catra was going through many things now, trying to defeat the Princess Alliance, running The Fright Zone and. .. And that with Entrapta ... Scorpia understands .. She didn't do it on purpose .. She only .. she just ... NO! Scorpia knows Catra is not a bad person and can be a great friend ! Yes that is correct! And Scorpia will prove it!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

When she finally informed all the force captains she headed right to Hordak's sanctum and reached the entrance.  
Until a few months ago, the thought of approaching the sanctum was horrifying. Whenever she’d come close, she would get goosebumps. Now she boldly stood in front of that door without any fear. Until she waited for the door to open, she grunted. 

"Aaaah!" She said wearily and annoyed. Where is he?! What takes him so long! "

Suddenly the door opened.

"Finally, it was time."

Catra said as she walked into the sanctum.

When she arrived, most of the force captains were already there.

Force Captain Catra.

A deep, penetrating and passionate voice spoke.

"We're all just waiting for you." He said, his voice sounding annoyed.

Are you serious!? I was to inform all of them, and now I'm the one who’s late ?! Oh Please! She thought to herself. Hordak knew exactly what she wanted to say because her frowned expression revealed everything.

Catra stood in line with the other Force captains. She turned her head to the side and saw Scorpia.

"How come you came before me?"

Scorpia lifted and shrugged with a smile on her face.

"So, my Force captains, I called you today because I have a very important announcement."

The Lord of the Horde paused to speak to emphasize the gravity of the situation.

"Force Captain Octavia, you will go to the main factory. You will tell the employees to use all the material and ores we have in the warehouse. I want them to start producing all the necessary parts of weapons, vehicles and machines we need for the war. "

“The war, sir?”Scorpia said. 

“ Yes..we are going to attack the Princess Alliance and conquer BrightMoon and all of Etheria!” 

"But sir, our resources -"

Hordak raised his hand and cut Octavia off.

"Force Captain Clark, you and your team will split cadets into groups. I want you to train all cadets over the age of 13 in the future. You will train them for real combat! You have time until we have the weapons we need for war."

"Yes sir!”

"Force captains Tulin, Zara and Torn, you will go to reconnaissance. I want to know every movement of the princesses. What they do, what they eat and breathe ... EVERYTHING! On that basis, I will be able to make a tactical plan to crush the rebellion once and for all ! "

"And final, force captain Catra ... You will lead the attack on the Rebels by my side."

Catra smirked. 

"This is the moment we are attacking. This is our darkest hour ... We will end the Rebellion once and for all and I will conquer this back-water planet!"

"Hurry up, there is no time to waste!”

"Dismissed!"

All the force captains saluted, slammed foot to foot, and exited the Hordak sanctum at a brisk pace.

The only Catra left.

She banged on her hands and laughed.

"Bravo, Hordak!"  
"Now, that was a real pep talk. How you just inspired them ... Now I understand how you managed to keep control of them all these years."

"DON 'T - ! .... Forget YOUR place Force Captain.

She grinned and looked at his crystal on his collar . She just wanted to remind him that she could take it at any moment and that he couldn't stop her.

Hordak grunted grimly and turned away.

With the same smile on her face, Catra said-  
"Of course .. Lord HORDAK. I won't forget where my place is," she bowed and left.


End file.
